Make Up Your Mind
by RchHghr
Summary: The bipolar relationship of Taylor and Eric. Can they ever agree and be together. What is Taylor hiding? She needs help, but what if she doesn't want it? Summary Sucks
1. The Park and her book

disclaimer: I don't own anything except these stupid nails I had put on for prom yesterday which was a blast, and take me forever to type in. Hope you enjoy.

Turning the page of the exciting book Taylor shifted her eyes to the left page and began at the top as she read on to whether they would make it out or not. It was the beginning of the book and the book just seemed to instantly suck her in. Sitting atop a picnic table she sat in the park where nobody else was around, and luckily they weren't around because if they saw her sitting where people were supposed to eat they would complain and pitch and moan. It was almost dark and all the families with little children or just couples retired for the day and returned home for rest.

_Family_, she thought, _yeah that's what I considered them and after everything we all went our separate ways to persuade our own careers. As for my choice I've returned to the Air Force and until they need me again I am on leave. It's not a joy for me because my home is out of reach and I have to find a stay-up for the night before travelling to my home that might not be home anymore since I have been gone for so long. I'll just have to take the chance. I have quite the amount of money to get by at the moment, for now._

Turning the page again from reading the last sentence for the millionth time because of her thoughts of _family_ and her lodging situation her mind kept wandering.

Maybe she should call up Alyssa and see if she was still awake, but she did have to teach in the morning.

Then there is the thought of her car. She was so excited when she first got it and then Eric Meyers, the Quantum Ranger had to go and give her a ticket, and with the ticket being forgotten for a few months the car was confiscated. To get it out of tow the price is adding up little by little each day. She might as well say goodbye to her "baby", and it was all Eric Meyers fault. She'd like to get her hands around his neck and strangle him.

Before the Time Force Rangers had to leave and with the celebration in the park he had the audacity to go up to her, take her book, taunt her with it and take off running with her in chase until she had the bright idea and jumped onto his back. He lost balance, and they both fell to the ground, she retrieved the book and pushed him over while he laughed, took her book ready to run off but he grabbed her ankle sending her into the ground with her hands to break her fall.

But, somehow between the stares of anger from helping and showing of his blaster she felt a attraction; not the attraction of jumping the gun or anything, but just the connection of meeting somebody and those first moments of judging whether you'll like and remember them. It was the judging of judging a book by its cover. It was the start of a love/hate relationship.

_It's not like I'm going to see him anyways,_ she thought.

"Ma'am the park is now closed," a voice, a familiar one startled the crap out of her. Her book flew out of her hands and they clenched to fist in fighting stance. When she met his eyes she narrowed hers.

"I thought to soon," she spoke aloud.

"What," he questioned.

Snapping out of her thoughts she shook her head because she realized that she spoke, erm, thought to soon.

"Why are you here," she questioned folding her arms in front of herself with the same smudge look of when they first came eye to eye.

_He better not be here to give me a ticket, I am doing nothing wrong_, she pondered.

"The park is closed, and all persons are to leave," Eric said adjusting his communication device. He looked at the beautiful scenery around them. The sun was almost completely set now. The last of the reds and oranges mangled at the bottom of the night's darkness as the night's lights slowly filled in the mix of the quiet clouds which began to come in front of them in the line of the sky. It was Mother Nature's time to rest.

Jumping down from the table she sat upon the whole time she began to search for the book which was flung when she was startled. Sarcastically, if she didn't find it in time he would probably take it like he did the other book, or he'll take it like the partial reason of why her car was confiscated.

"Looking for this," and in the air he held up her book.

Straighten up she bound her weight to her back foot and crossed her arms. He was not going to make this easy on her. Maybe this will be another episode of what happened before.

"Yes, that's my book," she answered calmly with a relaxed exterior and interior as well. If she didn't play up to his game maybe she could just get her book bag, grab her book and take the long roam on foot to find a hotel, motel or up board for the night in the hopes that's she would be notified soon because without being a ranger anymore, and having downtime it depressed her and was just plain boring.

"Can I have it back," she asked laughing on the inside because it felt like a stupid childish game. Waiting for his lower face to change, as in opening his mouth to speak which seemed to be taking forever she reached her hands into the back of her head, grabbed her half ponytail and split the hair in half and pulled them in opposite direction tightening the scrunchy on top.

Casting his eyes downward in awe to the cover he studied it a moment, then looking back at her he replied shaking his head, "Nope, I haven't read this one before."

"If you don't give it back," she gritted her teeth allowing herself to control her slowly but surely uprising temper. She reached for it when he turned it out of her way and smirked.

"Don't you have anything better to do than taunt me with my book like a five year old child," she scowled pushing all her behind her shoulders, an attitude of "not-playing" etched into her face. She was getting ready to knock him. Couldn't he just give her book back and go rescue a freaking kitten from a tree.

He shook his head.

She jumped back onto the table, the width side this time, sat back far enough for her feet to dangle off. If she played up, maybe she could catch him off guard enough that she take back what is hers and leave.

Looking at the sky a moment even though its dark, clouds moved by very fast. Perhaps a system was moving by, or in to stall ready to dump all the contents. If she kept having the same luck she has been having all night it would surely rain on her. That would be another thing that she could blame on him.

Putting it in the way of knowing him for three days a while ago and now, he was the one she would invite over for tea. It's such a bi-polar relationship of love and hate; ok hate and aggression relationship. It's all his fault, well, that's what she kept telling herself anyways.

"How is Wesley," Taylor questioned holding onto the table with downward palms, fingers digging into the bottom side up of the table, and looking his face, following with her gaze he sat on the table behind her with his feet on the bench part, elbows on thighs with his arms relaxed loosely.

"He's fine," replied lightly he sounded as though distracted, but behind her she couldn't read his face; if at all anyways.

She felt the effects of him there dying and not that it was she kind of wished that it wasn't. The pang in her heart told her that she wanted his company, that she wanted to play, but wasn't she just mad at him. The "bi-polarness" wasn't only on their relationship, but of her feelings of him. She didn't want him to be there, and his childish antics, and now that he may get up and leave she wouldn't want him to leave.

"How are you," she questioned in regards to the silence that endeavored them. If he was bored he would get up and leave, so why was he still there?

The darkness which made her conversation even more silence and awkward made for getting rid of the night's lights. The sky completely covered now the light breeze gentle at first picked up going in one direction, then next, another dying off in slight regards to its original direction.

Letting go a moment she closed her eyes letting the breeze ruffle her hair and hit her face chaffing her cheeks, but in relaxation. This was her favorite part of the early season the breezes that even though the weather was warm the breeze kept it at bay.

"I'm fine, he said receiving a full view of her slouched back, and she wasn't dangling her feet anymore so he guessed she was fiddling with her hands or something.

She in fact was, only she was picking the skin under her fingernails, her thumbs especially. The skin growth under her nails bothered her and she worked with her other nails to try and pull it out. The only thing it proved though is that she could push her skin down further and the blood that came from the attempt showed from behind the nail.

"And yourself," he questioned, "How have you been?"

"Huh," she snapped apart from her fruitless attempt and looked behind herself.

"I'm alright, I guess," Taylor said slowly to choose her words carefully because her words could just backfire on her, "I feel lonely now that I am not doing anything."

Eric stood up and circled around and stood in front her. She straightened her back in which she shouldn't be slouching in the first place and looked him in the eyes, his cold dark eyes against hers. Their stares matched each other not blinking just like the time she confronted him about the speeding ticket.

_Why __does __he always __do__ this_, she wondered. _This jerk will do anything to make me feel as if I'm lower than him, but I'm not._

Putting both hands on either sides of her he leaned him bringing his face a few inches from hers and her mind went wild. He is close, way to close, and his eyes, their dark shape empty of anything. His breath warm and sweet smelling awoken her sensations and she could only look back as if locked in while on the inside her butterflies cut loose. Heart pounding away she was ready for him to actually kiss her.

_This is stupid, move already, move!_

A small formation from his lips she closed her eyes leaning in her breath left her throat.

"It's never going to happen," he said smoothly.

-

-

What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Rain Rain go the freak away

No reviews, no love thats okay. I just only hope that somebody out there is reading my story. Heres another chapter. Looks out at empty Autitorium

-

-

The mood for her shattered.

Opening her eyes she gave him the death glare and with all her might she gave him a hard shove away from her.

A light shower began to come down at speed of quickness for just the beginning.

Jumping off the table she was happy that she was wearing a yellow hooded shirt and that it was raining. Lucky for her the rain because it covered her freaking tear that she could not believe that she had shedded. The hood of the shirt she pulled over her head even though there was no use from the heavy rain that just seemed to be drenching everything.

Looking for her book that would most likely be ruined now, she looked around the table, but could not see it anywhere. Crouching down she saw it picked it up out of the dirt and wiped it off as best as she could, but the pages just kept sticking together and the furious pick up of rain just messed with it further more and there was no possible way to either save or read this book anymore.

Spotting Eric a few feet away she threw the book at him furiously.

"You ruined my book, you ruined my night, now you can get out of here!" she shouted angrily, a hoarse forming in her throat as the thread of calamity strung tightly. She pulled her hood closer to her forehead.

Angry now she felt frustrated and in the simplest terms stupid. Why did she take down the wall that she built up inside of herself for him? Why, for the moment did she actually think he was for her? Her way of insensitiveness was what kept her strong as a Lieutenant.

"You have to leave the park, Ma'am," he emphasized _Ma'am _adjusting his hat that would block the rain from his eyes. He was getting soaked as much as she was only he was not, as seen, phased. It must've been a very common thing to happen to him.

The book which now layed in mud, she left it there because there was no use for it now she grabbed her bag which was soaked now making everything soggy now she stopped in place and looked over her shoulder at him where he stood, arms folded unmoved as usual. How'd she like to smack him upside the head to get him some sense.

She searched his face quickly from under her hood to see if he felt anything: regret or even just sympathy, but there was nothing. The unkind, uncaring bastard as soon as she started walking turned in the opposite direction and gladly proceeded In that direction with his big macho walk.

Taylor walked down the small hill and onto the roaded part of the park which shaded with trees. The path is as much as a road for cars as bicycles and people walking with strollers or little children with scooters and such.

The night is dark so it didn't make a difference because if someone tried to come onto her she knew how to protect herself.

Walking through puddles and just the drench of the rain was a really bad situation. The rain, as fitting the early season wasn't a humid rain that made you feel sticky, but of a cold rain that shivered to the bone, and with the heavy drenching effects the clothes grew heavier, and her jeans clung to her thighs and with the effect of constricting. To top it off whatever bare skin the rain touched pricked on contact causing light numbness until shaken or external heat was applied which became more painful than actually being numb.

She could take this, and she knew that, but she shouldn't have to take it. It's all his fault once again that she felt miserable. If he would've just given her book than she would've been in town where she would be close to the shops as of when the rain started and wouldn't be drenched cat with no fresh warm dry clothes for the night. Oh how she wished he was in her situation right now. Although it would be childish and she was mostly against childish things, the next time she saw him which should be never, she could find a muddy puddle, when he's not on duty and kick him in it hoping the rain would fall so when he fell into the puddle he would look like a drenched dog.

Perceiving a car was behind her she walked off the road and onto the curb side of hill of grass which lined the road when the car stopped to the side of her.

Glancing in case she had to be quick, her quick dropped into a slump and her posture as well as she pressed her lips together annoyed.

"You're walking," he questioned turning the knob to something in the car.

Still walking with him slowly following her in tow she replied sarcastically, "No, I'm going to be actually flying at any minute now," though she wasn't actually going to be flying she wished she was at the moment. Wanting to be up in the air, or to just see her eagle was something that she wished could be happening, instead she's on the ground in the rain with Mister high and mighty.

"Where's your car," he questioned.

Angry now, still with her frustration and just plain miserable she wished she was just off somewhere alone in her pajamas on a bed no matter how simple asleep with everything going on outside, and just the misty breeze blowing in no matter where she would be at that moment.

The lights of the car bright against the dark and through the beams the rain shown and how heavy it could be seen within the dark.

"Leave me alone," Taylor spoke and upped her pace a little making past the car which sped right up to her.

"Look, erm Taylor," Eric began trying to find the right words carefully for her foul mood.

She stopped and although she wanted to get out of the weather as soon as possible she gave him her attention and pulled off her hood extending her hands out and using them to talk with began, "Look at me," he was, obviously but he put his elbow at rest on the rim of the open window as she continued, "I am soak and wet. Everything that can go wrong to me as of this moment has gone wrong. You are the cause of everything has made everything go wrong to me. It is your fault I'm stuck out in this rain and don't have a car," her voice rose, "So if you don't mind I'd like to get on with my long cold walk to shelter." Leaving the hood off she swept some hair out of her face and threw her draw string bag over shoulder and awaiting his reply waited like a soldier who was just returning from war bag and all.

He looked past her a moment then to his transmitter radio which suddenly buzzed on as a commanding officer reported of a happening about twenty miles away, Luckily it wasn't where he was for the moment otherwise he would have to speed out of there and through this weather which would take some time. Someone responded to the call anyways.

Looking her over one time over he asked her if she was finished with going on and on.

"You just don't care, don't you," she accusingly questioned him without the want of an actual answer.

A loud emit of thunderous thunder roared in the sky with the prediction of being seven miles away.

"Get in," he said and popping a button on his door the other lever popped up on the passenger side.

_Was he serious? _She didn't even want to risk being in a motor vehicle with him. What if she got struck by lightning? Being around him her luck wasn't good, and for the moment it wasn't good in the least bit.

A sneeze, a short stuffy one fitted from her and she covered the lower part of her face and groaned to herself. Tomorrow morning will be so dreadful for her because of this cold that was slowly setting in upon her because of staying out in the rain. If she wasn't careful she could catch pneumonia. She best hurry to shelter.

"Why should I," she questioned sneezing again dropping her bad.

"Come on, you're getting bad, if you don't warm up soon the consequences will become worsen."

"At least it'll be on your head," she snapped hoarsely.

"the least I can do is take you home," he said.

"What home," she questioned, through another loud bolt of thunder closer this time than the last one.

He was studying her again, which he seemed to do a lot today. Did he not believe her? Was he looking for sympathy? Anger? A lie? He did not change emotion. His emotion never changed for the most part at all any time. He must just like to view emotion because he always seemed to be straight faced and just looking. It either didn't affect him or he did not know how to feel. The last thing it could be might've been that growing up and not being able to ever be satisfied or comfortable. He may have just had nothing, worked hard and rough to take care of everything but not be able to take care of everything.

"Get in," he snapped sharply and suddenly.

Taylor blinked at him a moment and grabbed her bag, she walked around the car, opened the passenger door, hopped in and closed the door. While she put on her seatbelt he closed his window and turned in her direction. She faced him as well and gave him her annoyed at you smirk and rung her hair out right on his seat dripping water everywhere, she then leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes as her body shivered.

"Sorry," she muttered.

He nodded his head. Taking notice of the situation he turned on the heat even though it was early season and the weather wasn't quite cold as old season. But, his training had required him to look out for victims and help them by focusing on their needs.

Feeling the throbbing slowly start to form in her forehead eye area she hugged onto her bag and just listened to the radio call system of other Silver Guardian's dictate their situation and whether or not they needed reinforcements or had total control of their situations. A few times she heard Eric post respond into his ear piece but in her state she really didn't understand what he was talking about, and neither cared. At least she wasn't in rain anymore; well at the moment.

One thing that stuck to the front of her mind, even though quite stupid was that even though he was out in the rain his ear piece was still working.

Down the rainy roads the patter of rain pelted the car especially at the stop of lights and signs. There hadn't been any more thunder to bang through the heavenly skies which were still filled with the hang of heavy dark clouds. With the distance a far one to wherever he was going he knew that she wasn't asleep or anything even though she didn't open her eyes her head went from against the window to resting against the head rest of the seat to back to the window.

"You okay over there," he questioned glancing out the corner of his eye at her.

Eyebrows narrowed she stayed against the window not responding to his question. Instead she was in her own little daydream of being on base on a hot sunny day washing her Yellow Eagle down and laughing along with her squadron. They were on leave as well, and she had lately been wondering why all of this had happened so suddenly when she just returned not too long ago.

Maybe the phone call would come in soon.

The coolness of the glass helped in aiding her head even just a little bit.

"Where are we going," she questioned him out of normal conversation as if they were going somewhere on simple connivance, despite the circumstances she was in, and how she was actually feeling.

"I'm dropping you off," he said at the light in which he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. The light, one of those lights which took forever he reached into his pocket and pulled out a two-key on ring keys and held it out in her direction. Even though her eyes closed she felt with her prescence because the object of his arm protruded her space.

"What is it," she questioned even though she knew it was keys. The jingle of keys together is the most obvious sound, but why would…he be...given her keys? Oh no, was he thinking that she was going to go to his house? Why would he want her to go unless…..

"I'm going to drop you off at my house, you can stay there for tonight," advised he pulled up to a small ranch white house with a double clothes line.

Taylor opened her eyes and slowly reached for the keys and her hand collided with his and the warmth made her heart pound as a nervous jittered filled her, she snapped her hand away and suddenly found interest outside the window even though rain drops protruded the image. Just the snap of a few centimeters from against the window her head pounded of an ache.

Grabbing her hand without the face of her attention was caught but still out the window and he opened her hand, placed the keys inside and closed her hand around them.

She could not look at him for the only happiness of the rain it was the excuse of why the Goosebumps ran down her arms; it was because she "was cold."

Why was she feeling this? She really needed to get away from him.

"If you're going to drop me off where are you going," she questioned.

"I'm still on for fourty-five minutes, and then I'm coming home."

"Yeah," she said sitting up with the beaten up feeling in her head and a shivery ache everywhere else. Pulling the lock up on the door and pulling the lever up the door opened exposing and blowing in rain. Pulling her back by the string halfway out the door she stopped bit her lip in ansipitation and like a little girl she turned around and planted a light kiss on his cheek for a few seconds feeling the roughness of his stuble on her lips. With a quick Thank You she got out slamming the door behind herself and ran up to the door whether it was the front of the back.

-

-

How was it? Anyone want to let me know?


	3. Puke Breath

I only got one 1luv out there. I love you Pink Crane. Bangs head Nobody loves me, nobody loves me

But it's okay I'm still posting the next chapter because I know you Eric/Taylor fans are out there (Takes out magnify glass) and I'm going to find YOU!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I live in lower Fairfield County and we are not rich just to tell you.

-

-

-

Placing the key he gave her into the lock and turning the door with a difficulty managed to open the door and quickly stepped inside closing the door and not locking it. Eric gave her his key so how was he supposed to get in if she was sleeping.

The room dark, yet still slightly seeable she was able to make out a couch and a loveseat set in dark fabric, and in the middle of the room a square coffee table set with a few objects upon it. On the farthest wall a china self stood next to the entrance way with a few glass décor and a television on a small television stand on the opposite way of the entrance divider.

_Now where is the light? _

Looking the wall closest to her small switch stuck up and striking it upward the light on the ceiling turned out giving the room light.

Dripping wet as well as her bag she dropped the bag on the floor which thumped giving the floor a small puddle. Walking past and leaving tracks in her wake she entered the next room which was smaller than the living room only it has a few boxes and a computer desk with a computer. The next room in the line of rooms happened to be the kitchen and turning the light on from the switch on the wall she found the kitchen to be the biggest room in the house. The room has the longest walls and a cabinet set above a sink next to the stove, and counters opposite the sink with food and a microwave. The microwave stood next to a refrigerator and the back door was right there. A table stood in the middle of the room with three chairs and nothing in the middle.

Although the house is small and nice she would have to explore it later. If she didn't get warm and dry soon she would regret it. Spotting a hall from the kitchen and the fore room on the left she saw a small hall with a fork of rooms: two doors on either side which were closed and the middle room, a bathroom.

Going into the bathroom she bother not to close the door because nobody was home or expected to be home and discarded all her clothes onto the floor and into the tub she went. With a difficult faucet she managed to turn it to the left high enough to make the water hot and just stood under it enjoying how it washed all her annoyances and troubles of Eric Myers wash away even though she was in his house and in his shower. She had to smack herself in the forehead and looked up into the showerhead letting the water wash over her face and burn her eyes as thoughts of why somebody would be actually taking a shower in somebody else's house. She began to wonder why she was actually acting like a love struck teen. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and that was to say Thank You, it wasn't like she was going to be making out with him or anything, and at the moment in the park when he made her heart flutter then told her that it wasn't going to happen he totally killed the mood. Then again why did she feel the need to think of him? She didn't know him that well and yet she had that confusing relationship with him and her feelings of how she viewed him.

Washing herself down she decided not to wash her hair. The shampoo on the bathroom shelf was nothing but foreign and ill-smelling that she straight passed over it.

Once the water turned cold without the help of the taps she turned it to the bottom and pulled the shower curtain to one side and grabbed a towel off the shelf above the toilet.

Ringing her hair out, she wrapped the towel around her and stepped onto the bathroom rug. _Now what to wear? _She has two options out of this situation: the first was to fruitlessly go through her bag which must've made a big puddle by now or go through his clothes and take something to wear for the night until she was able to find a dryer, or a nice hot breezy day.

Yeah, the idea of his clothes won. Making sure she wasn't completely dripping in the fork of the bathroom and two rooms she went over to the right side door and opened it up and luckily for her it's his bedroom. A nice room and clean she was surprised. A queen sized bed with a red bed set she was not surprised with, a night dresser on either side one provided a lamp and the other provided alarm clock and a glass with water next to an orange medicine container. Wonder what he's taking?

The closet next to the right night table proved no use and no point to look in so she went to the dress and imposed on the second drawer because it was very obvious that the first draw to a dresser is a personal draw. Proving herself right, she found the draw to have pajamas in it.

"Jackpot," she said aloud and took out a pair of plaid black pants a black t-shirt which the sleeves were ripped off. Putting them both on they appeared to be very loose and hanging.

_What to do?_ Then the idea appealed to her. Taking the scrunchy away from her half ponytail she scrunched the bottom of the shirt up in the back and tied it so the shirt wouldn't hang, and as for the pants which slipped every time she let go and appeared a little long, rolled them at the waistband and clumped it to the side like the shirt, but without a scrunchy she twisted the extra into the inside of the rolled up waistband.

Her tummy exposed a little, it beat having the clothes way to long and loose with the risk of the pants falling off giving the whole world a show to see.

Quite amiable the room is but it's not her place of stay, and before she could grab comfort for the couch the churn of her stomach brought everything up into her throat and she found herself in the bathroom making a sacrifice to the porcelain gods. Not lucky in any sense because she hadn't eaten anything in a few hours only made her gag and try to churn up vial. Breakfast came up but her gag reflex continued until she stuffed her throat with water and lay on the bathroom floor shivering with the bad kind of goose bumps. Her body tried to fight control over itself and she held her face into the rug and stayed there until she managed to have a wash over of relief.

Her insides in pain and altered mind she didn't want to have to make an unwelcomed rude impact on his house. The dirty clothes she folded and placed on her bag, his bathroom now smelled of liquid cleaner and the window opened the floor was dried and the smell of puke was dissipated. A blanket, a small blanket of some kind of needle made conjunction and one pillow she laid on the couch curled up and even though sweating was her only comfort was able to drift off into sleep easily with an uneasy state of rest.

-

-

The sound a click and she jolted from her dreamless sleep, awoken to quickly with clenched fists in front of herself distorted. Her eyes blood shot red she was in his direction but did not really see. With her altered status distorted she was not really in there.

"It's only me, lay down," he said with a low voice stepping over her bag making the wet squeezed clothes fall off the bag. The last thing in a blurry sight was the sight of Eric taking off his wet boots and setting them next to the door.

-

-

The chirp of a bird, an annoying bird that went on and on outside, the window signaled that day break set in, and that the sun as up for the new day. The sun, for a bright cloudless day gave way into the room through the cracked open part of the window.

Rolling onto her back the sun shown right into her face which automatically squinted and she rolled onto her stomach and dug her elbows into the bed holding the back of her head.

_It's morning already? __I guess I slept all through the night, although I particularly remember having weird dreams of Eric helping me. I guess that's the price of being sick. I didn't have a nightmare so that means I still have a fever that didn't crack. This couch-_

Opening her eyes she saw that she wasn't on the couch or in the living room for the matter. In fact she was far from it and on the bed in his bedroom. The blanket she took from the couch was on the made bed, but had covered her up until now laid out in a heap on the floor.

Sitting up slowly she looked at her hands and noticed that with them being very pale and with a light head and empty stomach nausea instantly reacted to her awake state and she pressed her hands to against the red fabric of her shirt to hold her stomach.

……_Red Shirt? I went to sleep in the __living room__ with a black shirt so did I end on his bed in a red one?_

The bile in her stomach churned even worst as the thought popped into her head. _That Bastard!__ That's why he wanted me to stay here so he could take advantage of me. I'll kill him. How could he do this to me?_

Mad, her face showed it but another thing shown as well and through her mad face tears fell. They fell down her face. She'd kill him with her bare hands. She has clothes on and wasn't sore but she was taken out of a situation and placed in another with a different article of clothing.

Making sure she was steady on her own two feet even without the effects of alcohol. Throwing the blanket onto the bed she stomped her way to the kitchen but the light was off and nobody was there. Hearing the morning news lady describe something about a young child she went as fast as she could into the living room where Eric Meyers was on the floor testing the limits with one hand of many times as he could push ground when the sight of her impacted his vision and he stopped and sat on the ground turning his wrist with the other hand.

"I see you're finally up," he said and stood up wiping his hands together.

Shaking her head with an unbelievable look on her face she shoved him really hard into the sofa.

"What's your problem," he snapped jumping right back up and into her face.

The throb in her head from the rush and being sick got to her again building up like a wound that it almost healed and then being reopened again.

"How dare you take advantage of me," she yelled in his face hands clenched at her sides, "Is that why you want me here? Just because you're a –"

"Hold up," he held up a hand in her face to silence her, but only gave her the temptation to bite it off. She gave him a second to talk.

You think I would take advantage of you?"

She nodded wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

Visible anger shown he pointed a finger in her face.

"Listen here, I don't know what kind of idea you have of me but I would never do that to you. I have too much respect for you, and any woo- you don't remember what happened last night, don't you?"

She shook her head grabbing the door frame divider for support.

"Come sit down," he lightly took her arm to guide her to the couch but she declined bitterly and snapped away.

"I don't want to hear your shit," spoken bitterly she stormed away back to the bedroom and slammed the door as hard as she could. Childish as it was she couldn't control herself because the swing went with her and she was taken in onto the floor where she was to sleep for a while.

-

-

Awaking again for like the millionth time that day she woke under the circumstance of relief and a bit shaken up. After the nightmare she was relieved to know that her fever was gone. The nightmare was about her on the Anamarium and having to save it on her own while it went crashing down. Nobody was around and they were going to get her.

Then again ever since she became a Power Ranger nightmares came at different times. It somehow seemed to just be a casual thing. Now she could leave soon in the hopes that her landlord kept their promise.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead and temples she stood up at the door and held onto the doorknob for a moment. She had to apologize because she knew that he wouldn't do that. A memory-lapse and she remembered that he was simply trying to help her.

-

-

_"I'm not asleep, I'm just using the bathroom," Taylor spoke sitting up in her own doings which stank to the high heavens._

_"I'm only doing this because I like you," he said kneeling down with a roll of paper towels and cleaned the floor while becoming sick to his stomach with the smell of it and the warm dampness as he wiped it up._

_With modest help he helped her put on some fresh clothes and she crawled away to curl back onto the couch where she did not want to be moved or bothered. Sudden movement would make her body upset and more messed up than she was already._

_-_

_-_

Turning the knob and slowly opening the door her bare feet stepped onto the marble floor cold to the touch and to the edge of the small hall where she stood against the wooden frame of the kitchen. Halfway seen behind the frame she watched Eric as he sat at the table eating something that she could not recognize as ever eating before. The outside very yellow and thick had something dark green sticking out of the middle all around it. It wasn't a sandwich or a rotallini; it just looked gross.

Looking up from his food he could feel her enter the picture he only gave her a seconds glance then went back to his food as if she wasn't there. What was her going to do ignore her? Was he going to give her the cold shoulder? Did he even regret letting her stay there?

"I over reacted when my head wasn't clear, I'm sorry," she got off her chest so quickly it was hard to recognize whether she said it right or not.

In her direction he nodded and with his foot he pushed out the chair across from him for her to sit in. She nodded and sat down, putting her hands to support her face and elbows on the table. While he continued to eat she just sat and watched him.

Eric didn't even have to look up to know that she was staring at him, but he knew that he was being rude.

"You want some?" he offered pushing the plate in her direction.

Moving one hand down she pushed it back shaking her head.

"I'd best not risk it," she put her hand back under her chin.

"Maybe you're throwing up because there's nothing in your stomach."

Did everything have to become a battle between the two?

"I'm sick. Whatever I put in my stomach will come out either way and I don't want to do it again. I don't want another episode of last night." Sitting back in her chair arms relaxed the room became very quiet, as if it wasn't quiet already.

"I think you will feel much better if you ate something because the Vitamins will help to jump start your system and you will be on your way fast." He finished eating and setting the plate in the sink he sat back down again imitating her earlier position. With him pushed forward and her back it looked like they were battling; a battle our disagreement.

"You want me out on my way faster because you just want to kick me out," she snubbed.

"I'm not kicking you out, you can stay as long as you want," he said in spite of himself.

Taylor could not believe her ears as well, but would not let it show. Was this the man that gave her a ticket? Then again, this is the person who let her stay at his home when she was sick, then again it was his fault, and even though she stunk up his house with the puke he let her sleep on his bed- and even though she jumped down his throat and slammed the door into his room which probably smelled as well he never complained about her being there.

Smelling the sleeve of the shirt she wrinkled her face in disgust. If she wasn't so sick she wouldn't be embarrassed as she was but she was still very embarrassed. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. What she smelled of was sweat and puke which should've made her sicker to her stomach only by now she was used to it.

Eric let out a chuckle which did not help her situation in anyway. Here she was smelling herself and for a moment she hadn't realized that he was staring.

"Your clothes are hanging on the line outside."

Sitting forward, wide-eyed and straight faced she moved in close and not for a kiss either.

"You had no business going through my stuff " she snared her insides boiling up again. If she was soup she'd totally be ready now. She was ready to jump the table after him.

"That's my property, not yours " she snapped.

"What? Embarrassed at what you have," he raised an eyebrow at her now sitting back because she was straight forward now.

That got her mad and he knew it too. Her eyebrow wrinkled and she sat opened mouth like a fish.

"Its none of your business what I have," out of her seat now which was pushed away she was in his face ready to bicker it out or fight him on the spot. Both are advanced in fighting and with a kitchen full of sharp objects and appliances who could go wrong?

Just a small head movement in her direction still on his hands he looked up at her standing figure.

"Why are you so defensive if it's no big deal," he spoke calmly again her aura which wasn't calm but furious.

"Big deal," she shrieked arms flinging out into the air, "You invaded my privacy. Just because this is your home doesn't mean that you could go through-"

"I wanted to help you," he broke through her little rant and arose so suddenly he sent her back a few steps in more ways than one.

Pointing an accusing finger in her face he was mad just as well as he began to rant and rave just like her.

"I felt bad that you were sick, you know throwing up all over my bathroom floor and having no clothes so I thought I'd clean them for you so you would have something to wear when you left instead of wearing my night clothes, but you," he headed towards the fork of rooms, "Don't appreciate anything. If someone helps you out you don't thank them. All you do is take, and never appreciate," he left the room completely out of sight now leaving her to feel something.

Pushing the chair in she strayed a few minutes in the kitchen before going to the doorway of the bedroom where she watched him put the rest of his uniform on and adjust his headpiece at a bend angle.

"So that's what you really think of me," she leaned against the doorway folding her arms.

"Unless you can prove me wrong," he walked right up to her holding a key ring with only a single key on it. Taylor took the key and Eric looked at the alarm on his night dresser which read two-thirty eight then back to her.

"I have combated training now. I'm giving you a key so you can come and go all day as you please. There's a beach close by go get some fresh air."

"Are you going to be at the beach later," she questioned earlier conversation forgotten and the smile she was trying to hide she had won the battle against her face.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Boy did he smell good, she kicked herself. She could guarantee herself that it wasn't the smelly shampoo in the bathroom which she could not guarantee would be there tonight.

"I'll be out there later in the day," he said.

She nodded biting the inside of her cheek. He was doing it again. Every time he got close to her it always did something to her.

"Till then," he moved in and she stepped back unsure. A smirk on her face she stepped up and gave him a quick kiss which was less than a second and even though she didn't know why she was relieved, but this time she got him and even if he was going to play her again she got him.

Eric smiled and nodded as she let him pass her. Outside she was calm but inside she wanted to kiss him in a way that was worth it, but she knew that he didn't want her or a relationship so it was only this and her puke brath which didn't even bother him before he left.

-

-

Is anybody there? Let me know what you think.


	4. Foolish Games

Once the door was locked and his black four wheel drive pulled away, she ran back into the bedroom and leaped onto the bed from a belly flop and threw her arms straight out and closed her eyes. Maybe just a quick nap and then she'd be awake enough to go out, maybe even put something into her stomach so it would stop complaining.

-

An hour more of rest, she awoke, sweating from being conceived to a room with all the windows closed. She didn't think to open them and if she did, she may forget to close them when she went out.

Dragging herself into the kitchen, she went to the refrigerator and opened it. Holding the door from the outside, she leaned in to see what Mr. Myers had to eat.

"Hmmm," she thought, "There's an apple, a carton of milk, some juice, a stick of butter, eggs, jelly and cheese. Wow, none of this seems to fit together which would chirm my stomach." Then in the freezer everything was wrapped in foil which was required to be thawed and she didn't have time for that.

The cabinets were her next destination! The cabinet next to the microwave, the one she opened up first, contained pancake mix and everything needed to make pancakes, so she set to work. Having seen Alyssa do it dozens of times, she thought she could do it.

She proved herself right that she could do it because she made two dozen. Eating a few, she put the rest in the fridge and stepping into her boots, went outside which felt quite nice compared to the day before. The sun's warmth kept the winds chill at bay, which swiped through quickly and refreshingly.

A trailer outside the premise made her wonder who lived in it. No matter, all her clothes that were taken from her bag and being cleaned without her permission were strapped to the line by clothes, pins and line dividers. They blew wildly in the wind. If they were not secured by the small wooden objects they would've wisped away by now and Taylor would've gone aye-wall on him.

The beautiful weather, oh how she wished it was like this yesterday evening and nightfall; instead of now.

But…

If the weather was like this yesterday would she still be in the same situation that she was in today? Would she have all these feelings? Or, would she have left and not seen him again until, by chance, he would be giving her a ticket. Would he have gone out of his way to "bump" into her or want to see her?

Then again, what played her mind was that she was doing t much and going out of her confused mind to show affection, and whenever he was going to mess with her mind she threw her anger way out of proportion instead of not bothering with him. She shouldn't be playing up to his games, but instead have him put off. She wanted to show affection but he said he it wasn't going to happen. Those were the words that stayed in her mind. He probably wouldn't change it unless he had a reason to change it.

With the clothes pins being held collective in her upturned of the bottom of the t-shirt, and the clothes swung over her right shoulder she brought everything into the home closing the door with her foot.

-

Later on in a simple pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt, she locked the house with the key and went on her way to find the beach. The beach was easy to locate, and the perfect weather just made everything right to go to the beach. The beach breeze and lots of people all around made her smile. The scene and the wind acquired smells of the beach's nature brought back only good memories of being a little girl and talking long plane rides to finally arrive at exotic beaches where the sand was hot and the water was clear.

-

As much as the setting of people tempted her, she managed to find herself a spot. A few rocks jutted the water aside. The edge of a large rock formation was cut into a block which cut up the beginning of the sun.

Would he actually find her over here? Would he casually stroll over to the beach, not see her here, and leave thinking that she didn't come? Well, whatever his deal was she was there, and if he wasn't there she could blow up in his face.

The fresh feeling of salt in the air, and the mist of the waves crashing against the rocks with a sunset just felt very romantic, if in fact it was a moment for a couple. For her, the moment was to relax her body and clear away the sick she had been feeling.

Breathing deeply she closed her eyes and released the breath. Inhaling and exhaling she let down her guard as the only sound that filtered through her ears and to her brain was the sound of ocean and the stray bird that cawed by undoubtfully looking for food.

A gust of wind swept by and she fought against it to keep her hair back.

"Yeah, this is a perfect spot," a gruff voice announced itself and two strong hands on both her shoulders made her jump out of her skin. She was so out of it she did not even notice him approach.

Looking up at him, she narrowed her eyebrows and said, "Next time give a girl a warning." She turned back to her scene; the place of his hands being spoken about went unnoticed. They felt very comforting, warm and just right.

"Next time if I do it just right, I might be able to knock you in," he said a little to close making her lightly shudder.

"You try and you will end up in there!" she yelled. Such close proximity the air lost its breeze, instead it became more stuffy, humid kind of.

He gave her shoulders a light pat and the rock she was sitting on he sat in front of her, right against her legs which she raised an eyebrow at his astonishing act.

"What are you doing?" and this was not a tricky question either. He shouldn't have a stupid compact of a childish nature to answer with because sitting against her legs she could easily kick some sense into his head.

"I'm sitting," he answered.

Gesturing outward, like a welcoming, even though he could not see it, she indicated all the rocks around the area which looked comfortable enough to sit on.

"You know there are plenty of rocks around."

He brought his knees up and rested his elbows, his hands hung loosely as he thought for a moment.

"So how was it?" she questioned, sliding off her rock and joining him in the sand. She considered taking off her shoes, considering that have the entire beach was in them.

"It was fine," he nodded leaning back. He looked around.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she suddenly questioned. He didn't look to have been searching because he wasn't sweaty or showing the least bit sign of exhaustion.

"I didn't actually," he said running a hand through his hair which the wind swiped festively along with hers.

"I didn't even think you'd be here, but I've been here on numerous occasions, and I like the fact that many people, mostly none at all come here."

"So you'd rather be alone than in the company of people around you?" Taylor questioned pulling her hair back into a messy up do. Hair in her mouth just wasn't a good thing.

"Even in the company of people around, you can still feel alone," he said looking out at the enraged waves coming from the deep to only crash upon the shore and lose all its intensity. It was just like anger: it starts out furiously, strong and well up in the rank. Then, as time goes on and it moves on through the intensity diminishes leaving it to stay or die out.

Luckily there was no anger to start out a wave.

"But everybody needs somebody," she blurted and wished she could take them back. Where did these words come from? That wasn't what he was talking about, or was he? Was he trying to give her a hint?

"Not always," he muttered, scooping sand into his hand he let it run down through his fingers.

"As much as I agree with you on that, I know that you can get a lot done on your own but there is always a time when you need someone even if it's just to stand next to." Although she said it, the thought of him that filled her mind was not of a nice one. She thought that he was pretty high of himself and he didn't need anyone. He couldn't get everything he wanted on his own. As much as it sounded mean, you had to actually know someone in certain situations to get somewhere.

"It's better not to attach yourself to someone because one way or another if there is a chance to rank there will be determination that will wreck everything you worked so hard to get," he finished becoming lost in thought with a somewhat of a anger flaring up on his face.

She actually understood this, relationship wise. If you find someone and you truly love them, and you give them all you can give, it may not be enough. They may leave you for someone they think can give them all they need. You may feel your providing everything you can and may have just taken everything you can and may have just taken everything for granted, and dejected the delight of someone wonderful for someone who may only want to provide.

"What if that's a chance you may just have to take," Taylor blurted out. Although two different subject points were being placed around they seemed coherent and actually able to fit well together.

"Then you'd be stupid to enter a game you are going to lose," he snapped. He stood and fell to a sit on the rock cracking the knuckles in his fingers which didn't bother her like it did most people. She did it so if it didn't bother her when she did it why would it bother her when other people did?

"You don't know that," she said scoffing at him. How could he always assume this? Did he not trust anyone? It must've had something to do with his past or someone. A girl, maybe? Maybe he didn't want her because he was afraid she would do the same thing. She wasn't like those kinds of people, and damn well wouldn't be like that to-

Wait! How could her mind wonder to something like this? She smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand loudly which caused him to look at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" he questioned oddly that she was actually hit herself. Who did that?

She chuckled embarrassed and wiping her forehead unchastely and replied, "I was thinking about something that was pretty stupid." It wasn't stupid to her because they and an unexplainable chemistry that she couldn't really explain as good though. They didn't agree a lot of the time and that caused them to anger each other.

"What was it that you were thinking?" he questioned sounding interested.

"Hey," he called out before she could say anything to at least project when she turned slightly to look up and was surprised that he actually wanted her to sit down on his lap.

Was he serious, or was this another one of his plans to make her feel stupid, and upset her so that the only way she could cover it up was for her to get angry.

Or, maybe he could possibly be feeling what she hasn't officially admitted to herself yet.

One way to see if he stays on the rock, or ends up head first into the ocean:

The sky continued to admit a beautiful array of colors, and the cool that kept her comfortable before now chilled her skin to the point of Goosebumps. She rubbed them admissibly to rid of them, and gave her arms some warmth when she decided to take him up on his offer. Slowly standing, she backed up until she was standing in front of him which already he was generating warmth, and sat down gingerly on his thigh, when his arms snaked around her bringing her closer to him which caused her to intake sharply.

A few minutes ago he was saying he wanted nobody, and he could do everything on his own. And now, he pulled her very closely with his arms around her waist which did not help the situation one bit.

As much as this felt right there was so much that felt awkward about this moment as well. They didn't date or go a whole day without fighting; not that they have been around each other long. He doesn't want her or anyone for the matter, so why did he want her so close to him? If she was facing him sitting here that would've drove everything in her mad. Just sitting like this she could think of a few things she wanted to do.

"You looked cold," he said intertwining his fingers together and rested his chin on her shoulder. She could hear his breathing, feel it against her neck and rub of his stubble which even though it felt interesting it felt nice as well. A small bundle of energy filled her stomach ready to explode and give excitement to her entire body.

She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes. Maybe she could just stay like this forever. The chill that bothered her momentarily was replaced with giddy warmth that made her want to cheese as if she won the lottery.

"I was cold," she replied half-heartedly lost in the moment, "But I can manage myself."

She didn't want to say anything that would jeopardize this moment because this may be one of the games that he was talking about. Maybe she should just play a role in it and see where it goes, because it could end up her losing because of her conversational gesture, or he could take it too far for her comfort pushing her away. Whatever happens happens she guessed. Either way she was gone soon. Anything that should happen should be light-hearted and not serious because even though it would not be mentioned heart will be broken.

"If you can manage then why you are so comfortable?" he whispered tightening his grip around her midsection.

"Because you invited me," she sighed as a gently breeze whiffed around. The only sound that caused around them was the sound of the ocean, and all the majestic color disappeared into the darkness now settled in.

"But I am not feeling the same way you are feeling," he said and she could sense that he closed his eyes as well. He exhaled deeply bringing his lips really close to her ear which made her shudder.

He was teasing her and as much as he was, she could feel that he was also really getting into it. He was comfortable as well as at ease. There was no stiffness or tightening of muscles anywhere. He was a foolish victim of his own game; one that he doesn't think he is playing.

"If that's true, why are you holding me the way you are?" she challenged, a smirk plastered on her face. She opened her eyes bringing both her hands on his.

He unclasped his hands and clasped her together bring his on top of hers.

"Because, no matter what happens I know there is nothing between us that would make me regret anything I did," he said this so casual for a moment he had to replay his words in his head.

So that's what he thought then. He thought that just because she was there and she was feeling him that he would go along with her. When she left he would act as if none of it meant anything but a spur of the moment thing.

Fine, if that was the way he was going to act then she was officially entering this game as well. She'd make him want her the same way she wanted him, but she'd drop him once the call was received on her mobile device. He could feel the emotions that she felt from the words that he said to her.

"So," she said sitting up a little and playing the tone he used against her. "If I were to kiss you, you wouldn't feel anything from me, and act as if I was merely acknowledging you in greeting."

He looked her, the way she looked at him where he rested on her shoulder and they held a stare that neither could break. His eyes, normally dark weren't as dark now. Instead, they held a smile that made her want to get lost in them and forget the game, and give him a meaningful kiss of what she was actually feeling.

"Nothing," he said, which she could not register. She saw his lips move but couldn't hear the sound. He leaned a little, his nose mashing hers lightly, their breath intermingled.

Her mouth curved into a smile and she turned back around to face the ocean which his head moved back in time to not get knocked.

"Good," she tried not to laugh, and keep it out of her voice, "I wasn't going to anyway. That way, neither of us loses out."

His grip on her tightened slightly to the point where it began to hurt and she tensed a little. If his head was on her shoulder, she could feel the emotions of his face. Right now she had nothing.

The silence sunk in like humidity in the air. He was going to get mad, was he? Any moment he would want her to move, and then as if nothing was being said they would start arguing. It's what happened before, so why would this time be different?

"Alright then," he said and returned to the original position and they watched the sea. When the night seeped deeper, they returned to his home.

-

Luckily they made it home when they did because Taylor wasn't as well as she thought she was because the headache returned again. Even though she didn't felt like she would, thank god she did not throw-up. That would not be a pleasant sight a second day.

Eric was asleep as far as Taylor could tell because the door to his room was open and he was buried in the comforts of his bed. She only knew because she stood on the three room junction drinking a cup of water. She wasn't watching him per say, but wondering about him. He hadn't said a word to her since they returned and just simply went to bed.

Did she say something wrong? They were both playing an unspoken game, so why was she the one feeling guilty? Why did she feel bad that she wanted to give him affection? It must've been because he would not give it back as it should be, and not because he just wanted to without feeling.

The cup went into the bathroom sink and she stood in the doorway of his bedroom; yesterday pajamas on again, and just saw him through the darkness. The window to the left was thrown open, ruffling curtains flying becoming the perfect sleeping weather for the man who could enjoy it. Maybe that was the reason why he went to sleep so fast.

"Is there a problem?" he questioned her, sitting up and rubbing sleep away from his eyes. He must've felt her presence in a light sleep. He had to be good like that because he was a Silver Guardian.

The question on his mind: Why was he being watched?

She was surprised that he was up when she thought he wasn't. She kept her cool because he most likely knew all along.

"Why were you so quiet?" she questioned, folding her arms with a knowing look on her face. This should be an answer that would really get her going.

"I'm not a very noisy person," he replied calmly. He turned on his side facing the wall, "If the couch isn't very comfortable your more than welcomed to sleep here," eyes closed he reached out and patted the spot next to him.

"Goodnight," she said turning toward the junction.

"Come here real quick," he said sitting up again.

She rolled her eyes with an extraordinary look on her face, and went over to the foot of his bed.

"What?"

He crawled up to her and grabbed her face, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"A kiss goodnight," he said as she smirked at him and rolled her eyes. Good thing it was dark because she had a teenage blush form on her cheeks.

"Goodnight," she said as she left the room.


	5. Sick Days

Disclaimer: Is the same as always.

-

Like an internal alarm clock on a regular day, when she was well Taylor's eyes opened at five thirty on the dot. Atleast that's what the box to Eric's cable said in the partially lit room. An invisable clock in her head was going: beep, beep, beep. To rid of that sense she sat up.

The small window above her head, with the blinds not being closed during the night showed the sun coming up. There were no clouds in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day like yesterday; hopefully. The weather was always screwy during this time of the year. At the beginning of the day it could be raining, but by lunch time the sun could be shining with high humidity. And sometimes without a cloud in the sky, a sun shower would pop up and drench people who totally did not expect it.

The house was all dark and quiet, which meant that Mr. All-high-in-himself was still asleep, so she walked quietly to the bathroom to not disturb him. Who knows? He would be a total grump and not be a morning person like she was. This gave her a great idea. The weather was perfect, and that meant she could go for her morning jog she was accustomed to doing as much as possible every morning, unless something came up. Today nothing could get in the way.

In the fork of rooms she looked into the doorway of his room and was surprised to see the window with the wonderful breeze was closed and he was fast asleep, snoring she might add, but sweating. She had to do her "good-deed" for the day and crept into the room pulling the blinds all the way up, and opening the storm window as far as it could go. No breeze came thru like in the night, and even though the air was already warm it was cooler than the air in the room. The early rays of the sun gave the room a much happier, awaken mood, completely oblivious to the guy who still layed snoring away.



"Just wanna kick him over with my foot," she mumbled to herself making the motion, but not actually touching him. His snoring was loud. Did all men actually snore like this, or was it a certain thing for certain people?

She left his room and went to get ready for a nice morning jog, and in ten minutes she left the house putting the small house key in her pocket.

Off she went, on her way, she followed the same routine, but today she felt like going the extra mile and the usual park she just ran past, which was situated by a deep wooded area. She decided to follow the path of the dog walkers, and take that long routine. Keeping her breathing even, her energy high, she kept her mind off the unbearing heat for early in the morning. Judging the heat she figured it could only get worse as the day wore on. It had to be atleast ninety five, she thought coming to a hault. A golden lab came at top speed running toward her barking malisiouly.

Knowing what to do she haulted and stood as still as she could as the dog stopped in its tracks, and walked the few feet over to her sniffing and growling viciously.

_Just great, _she thought, a dog that has a taste for human flesh.

The dog circled her a few times sniffing. Was he trying to sniff out fear? He wasn't going to get any. He didn't look vicious with his dark eyes and golden fur. If anything it looked like a family dog that went on car rides and stuck its head out the window. The fur on the dog was long and in need of a hair cut.

What gave him his vicious quality was his snarl and sharp teeth. Other than that he looked like a sweet dog; if he would stop circling her, barking and looking at her like she was going to be its breakfast.



"Here boy," a voice shouted way down the line and the dog took off at top speed to the owner of the voice who from a distance she could not see until the owner started running her way with the dog chasing in tow.

"Cole," Taylor shouted happily waving his way.

"Taylor," he shouted back running all the way up to her. They shared a quick hug and she held him at arms length to look at him. He looked mostly the same except his hair which was getting long again like the time she first met him when they were Rangers.

"You should cut your hair again," she said to him letting go. The dog at his feet sat patiently, looking up at them no snarl visable.

"Yeah," he ran a hand through it, "You can take care of that."

"Your dog thought I was going to be his breakfast. Why are you out this early?" she questioned and the three of them started walking together.

"Well I received a call from a man and he was very concerned for in these woods," he indicated around them, "There were many animals being attack and left for the taking. Not just rabbits, skunks and squirrels, but I mean house pets and wild pets alike. Dogs and cats are in the mix as well. The man wants me to check it out, and so far I have come up short."

The dog barked.

"I won't forget about you boy," he pat the dog on the head.

"He has been helping me out as well. He heard a noise before, and I signalled for him to check it out. I didn't know it was going to be you. I'm sorry for his furocious behavior." Cole apologized, "Man, I didn't think I'd see you in a while. Nobody has seen you around. We all assumed you were still in the Air Force on an important task. Not even Alyssa has heard from you."



"Oh," she shrugged. How could she tell them? They'd all know eventually. She planned on telling Alyssa the other day when she was in the park, but then Eric came and everything went down hill from there.

"Did you connect a cellphone after," he shrugged, "You know." He looked down at his dog trotting along with them.

"Yes," she said glad that there was a change in subject, "I'll give you the number. Let me see your phone," she extended her hand out and he handed her a small flip phone in the color of red. _Go figure. _She programmed her number in while he knelt down and petted under the dogs head.

Wow, his screen picture was of Alyssa. Taylor smiled to herself. They always had an underlying closeness. Maybe now they were acting upon it. She didn't know, for she hadn't kept contact because of her reasons.

The dog and Cole seemed to be like the best of friends. This had to be his companion, and if her memory served correctly, he rescued a dog the night before she so 'kindly' knocked him unconcious 'drafting' him into their team.

Handing him his phone back she had to make up something for him not to ask anymore questions, but to get out of there. If she wanted anyone to know, then it would be Alyssa to be the first to know. She had always confinded in Alyssa, and this was going to be another before she was ready to let the rest of her team know. The only others who know are her squaldron, and they were the ones to not drop bombs of gossip, for they still had respect for their leader.

"Well I better get on my way, have to finish up my jog," she stretched her arms over her head, and wiped the sweat from her forehead.



"Well keep in contact, alright. We should all get together with Danny and Max," he smiled. He stood up, "No luck to find Merrick he only shows up on his own time."

"You've seen him lately?" Taylor questioned starting up.

"Like a month ago, but I couldn't stop to see how he is, or whether he would stop and talk," Cole shrugged. The dog was getting antsey to run.

"Well I'll catch you later," she patted him on the shoulder and took off running the opposite way of where she was actually running, "Just give me a call anytime," she shouted back over her shoulder.

Continuing to run she headed down nature steps and past a manmade waterwall. Running came easy for her. It was something she did every morning by herself. It was a time where she could think and be alone with her thoughts, and focus on her breathing. Most of all she got to go off where she wanted; her route.

The weather was going to be like she thought, screwy. Not to long, minutes even, the sky was blue and bright. Now, heavy grey clouds bloated with water slowly set in like boats drifting on a lazy river. They were going to drop their content by lunch time.

Didn't it rain the night before? Why so suddenly again? At least now she didn't have to be out in it. It could be the time she made that mud puddle to kick him in. Even when the rain was falling she could push him in it, and see him get sick and know what it felt like to lay on a bathroom floor in his own doing.

Wait. This was wrong to think, well to plan on someone. This person gave her a… no; it was his fault in the first place. Revenge is sweet, but best when you have nothing to do with it.

She ran right back to the house and was surprised to see a little girl with long blonde hair sitting on a thick table dangling her feet. When she saw Taylor she waved.



Who was this girl? Why was she in his yard? Did she plan on stealing something? Taylor waved to the little girl and went over to her. She had to be about seven, so why was she alone?

"Hello?" she greeted unsurely. The sweat jacket she wore was drentched in her sweat. With the early morning sun high in the sky she took it off draping it over her shoulder.

"Hi," she smiled and waved again.

"Why are you in this yard?" she questioned kneeling down in front of her on eye level.

She shrugged and looked to the house across the way where her parents were loading luggage into the car. The little girl watched the woman for a moment then looked at Taylor and said, "He said I could," she pointed to the back door where the shade was drawn. The house still looked dark on the inside. He was probably still sleeping. It was early yet.

"You know Eric Myers?" Taylor questioned. How sweet would that be if he actually had a soft side? If a little girl could bring that thru in him, then maybe there was hope to be civil yet.

The little girl nodded, and spoke directly to Taylor. Very serious in the eyes she said, "Yeah, hes my friend. Is he yours?" She dangled her feet again excitedly.

How could she put it to the little girl that they were like two ten year olds who bickered, and constantly fought over petty things? And, that their relationship was of hidden feelings and untruthful accusations that went on and on most of their conversations.

"Yes," she nodded, a fake smile plastered, "He is my friend," she chided.

"Eileen lets go," the woman, the mother presumably, yelled over to the little girl who she now learned is named Eileen.

"I have to go," she jumped off the table and reached into the pocket of her jumper and pulled out a pink lollipop, and held it out to Taylor.



"Eric isn't home, and I wanted to give this to him before I went away to Aunt Merriaha for the next three days. Can you give it to him?"

Taylor nodded and Eileen gave it to her. Running to the car she literally jumped in. The mother, a very beautiful one with hair like her daughters waved to her. She waved back with that same smile for Eileen.

Once the car was out of sight she put the key into the lock and opened the door entering the quiet house. Nothing was touched. An idea popped into her head! Before, when she opened the window and thought of bothering him she thought of him not being a morning person, and just maybe she could bother him and make him go insane.

Creeping quietedly to the room she faced opposite the bed. Falling back onto it she landed on the soft mattress, eyes going to the ceiling where the light stood on the clean ceiling with no cracks.

She reached out her hand and dropped the lollipop onto the nightstand.

Next to her Eric did not stir. He did not even snore. He just layed, facing the window with the blanket almost covering him completely. He was silent and for the most part hidden.

Sitting up she nudged him lightly. He ignored her completely, or was a deep sleeper. Danny was like that sometimes when they were back on the Anamarium.

She shoved him this time and he automatically sat up. He looked around him completely passing Taylor. He turned to his nightstand and looked at the time on a cellular phone that wasn't there the night before. He closed it and looked at her longer than a second and that was when she realized that he was different. Even from the darkening from the sun he looked pale. His eyes were bloodshot red and he was excessively sweating. He was sick.



Taylor had to give it her all not to laugh which meant biting the inside of her cheeks and looking away. _That's what you get buddy,_ she smiled on the inside. Karma got him before she had the chance to get him. This was what he got for messing with her head and wanting kisses.

Germs carry fast.

"So you're sick," she replied casually, but smugly. Head tilted to the side she watched his angry, sick face. If he continiously gave that face, then one day it was going to stick like that for good.

He didn't move and he didn't blink. This time it didn't feel like he was looking into her soul, but instead just sitting there in his mad faced stupor.

"You're the last person I'd want to talk to," he moved the covers and stepped off the bed and left the room entering the bathroom closing the door.

The place where he slept was wrinkled and moist from his form. From a little lip touch he took back what made her horrible and now he had to deal with being in bed for a day and a half like she had. The guy wasn't invincable after all.

The toliet flushed, the water came on, and he came out and into the bedroom where he layed down facing opposite her. He sharply jerked the blanket to cover himself up.

"Why don't you leave that off? That way, you'll feel so much cooler."

"Don't try to help," he tightened the blanket around himself ignoring that she was even in the bed with him.

"Oh, so your mad because you contacted my ills when it's you who wanted to kiss me," she said firmly without cause to be nice. It was no doubt his fault, and yet he was acting like it was her fault. He had no right to blame her.



"My worst mistake," he mumbled inside his cocoon and she just stopped. That was a low blow and he probably knew it. He did nothing to change it.

_Forget him, _she shook her head. She got off the bed and left the room and him. In the kitchen she opened the fridge and grabbed a cold pancake and went into the empty room that held the boxes, and his computer which was unplugged.

Continuing her own little self-tour she looked around the living room now. The room was very nice; the house was very nice in general. It was too nice for someone to live in alone. The house looked like it could home a family, middle class, instead of one stubborn, hard headed person.

"That jerk," she mummbled to herself, "Who does he think he is anyways?" _Boy did that feel like déjà vu._ Just when everything was getting better, it sunk down. There was no use in trying anymore, or being here. Maybe it was time to tell Alyssa and see what she thought she should do.

It would be totally random to see Merrick now. He had a knack for knowing things that he shouldn't, and back then was able to sense their dangers on the wind. Was he able to still do that now? Or, did he go off and forget everything and start anew? Cole saw him, so he must come around every now and then. Does he miss them sometimes?

She highly doubted that. He didn't even want to be around them most of the time when they were all supposed to be a team.

Taylor sighed. In all honesty she was bored. There was not much too do when it wasn't her place, and she had no word, or say on anything that went down. Being somewhere like this made her antsy. She could just leave and get caught in the rain again, but not did not want that. 

Something was holding her back. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself it was Eric, but why? She didn't need his help, nor did she want it.

A bunch of books under his television set caught her attention, and that was where she parked it. Browsing through his selection she was surprised to see that he had good taste. If anything at all she could read a book.

She pulled out the front row of books and started in on the second roll which had even more interesting books.

"Hey," she scoffed pulling out a very familiar book and looking at its cover. _And he said he never read it before. _She shook her head and set it aside with two other books she had in mind for reading. The other books, she had to put back.

"I haven't read any of those yet," Eric's voice came from the frame that seperated the rooms, but Taylor ignored him and continued. If he wanted to act like everything was okay, she wasn't. This was still a game to him that was how it was going to stay. Nothing was going to be taken serious.

Finishing with the books did she finally look up and see him still standing there watching her like she was some kind of child up to no good. He had bemusement on his face like this was all amusment to him.

"What," she snapped, but her eyes roamed. She had to look at the books to distract her wondering mind. What happened to the shirt he was wearing? Why was he walking around the house half naked when a female was present? What kind of gentleman was he?

Oh wait. He was not a gentleman.

"Why are you half naked, and why are you staring at me?" she snapped again, but with averted eyes. She felt embarassed, and felt childish for being embarassed. Half the guys at base 

walked around half-naked and it was not a problem. With him around it emitted **strong **unwanted feelings she was finding more and more difficult to control.

"You seem to talk to yourself a lot," he answered the question of why he was staring. He walked over to her and knelt down behind her while she kept her attention on the book that got caught in the rain. She ignored him. She had to play up to his childish games. It could be fun for once.

It was very simple to remember the page she was on, so she turned to page one-fourty one and started at the top of the page for good measure.

Four words in she stopped, for his closeness was a bother. He was looking over her shoulder and the ills that racked his body radiated heats which were both good and bad. Shouldn't he be in bed?

_In truth if he could survi- _Okay, it was totally distracting.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She questioned irritated at him. She elbowed him, shoving him.

"I have to go to work," he grabbed both her shoulders and stood up emitting sparks as he stood up. She could not even look at the page. But, her bitterness showed.

"I'm not a wall." She watched him walk away, but heard his retreating comment, "Walls aren't warm, and they don't talk to themselves."

"Warm?" she got up and followed all the way the bathroom, "You're the one with the fever. Why are you even going to work?"

He turned on the taps and splashed his face, totally fine with her watching him. If he wasn't he didn't show it. He then brushed his teeth.



Even if this guy was injuried he'd still probably go in. That was dedication, something she had; has. It was easy to win back.

Finishing up he made to leave, but she stood in the way.

"Excuse me?" he tired to walk past her, but she wasn't having it. She folded her arms looking impassiable. Didn't he care that his earlier commnet hurt her? Did his game just make him that kind of person; hurt someone then act like nothing happened? That happened upongst sisters, but it did not work with her.

"I have to say something," she imformed him.

Somehow he managed to get past her and went into his bedroom.

"Talk to me while I get ready?" he coughed within his dry throat as he got dressed.

"Whatever," she walked away. He wouldn't care anyways. There was really no point in talking to him.

She went back into the livingroom and grabbed the book and layed in her spot opening it up to page and once again started reading from the top. The commotion was quite loud and he hacked up a lung. He was sick, and even if it was summer it was strong. He didn't need medication, but rest; something he hardly did. If he did it would go away.

He finished not to long later and grabbed his boots out of the closet by the livingroom entrance and slipped them on. He watched her a moment, nodded like it was a silent comversationa nd left. His black four wheel drive left once again and now, like before it was silent and sunlit.



Nine fourty-three, not even two hours since he left he reentered the house closing the door with a sounding click startling her out of her sleep, making her sit up quickly and unoriented. Dry eyes and uncertainty she looked at him questionably.

"I thought you went to work," she questioned wiping her mouth. So what if she was drewling, she embarassingly, mentally kicked herself.

He looked at her with that same look from earlier that morning. He took off his boots and went into the other room.

_Okay, what was that all about?_ She picked up the book off the floor and put it on the end table where the lamp was. She'd have to read that part all over again since falling asleep she forgot what she was reading. At this rate she was never going to finish the book.

Eric entered the room, his pajamas back, and a pillow in his hand. He did the unthinkable: he went over to Taylor, put the pillow in her lap and layed right down on top of her.

"Excuse me?" she scowled, but made no move to move him. He was heavy, but also very warm, too warm.

He grabbed her hand and with both hands held her hand to his forehead which was burning up. He closed his eyes.

He made no move to remove it.


	6. Phone

Disclaimer: Same as the others. Enjoy.

-

For most of the morning and early afternoon Eric layed on her lap asleep. He was very warm with fever and no matter what Taylor suggested, and how many times she suggested it, all he wanted was to lay there and sleep. He slept without word, only when she suggested, otherwise that was it.

Once he had fallen asleep she was able to pull her hand away. He sweated proundly, partially due to the house being warm; with warm being an understatement. The temperature had to have reached the high nineties. Didn't he have an air conditioner somewhere?

Matter of fact, there were two: one was in the second window of the bedroom while the other was in the next room over. He was sick, he couldn't say anything right now anyways.

"Eric get up, get up," she whispered shaking him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked straight up at her.

"I need to get up and stretch my legs," she said and he nodded. He sat up slowly and layed on the opposite arm. He was immediatedly asleep in seconds.

Taylor stood up and was able to stretch her legs. Her pants were damp from his back and she now noticed odor from her earlier run. She had to take a shower; she'd feel cooler as well.

Closing all the windows was easy except for the left room in the fork of rooms. It was locked. She was not going to wake him and be annoying.

A towel from the bathroom did the trick and soon enough she had both systems running, a fresh shower and everything was dandy. Well, not everything was dandy. The sky outside turned now completely into dark clouds and calm air. It was always calm before a storm, and with the calm outside it was going to be a severe one.

Some food for her to eat she went into the livingroom and closed the blinds. The dark made the air feel even cooler.

She found the remote on the side of the television, turned it on and sat down on the couch again. She pulled him over to how he was laying previously and he instantly layed there with his eyes closed. He didn't even freigh from sleep.

"You're lucky I like you," she said down to him brushing through his hair with her fingers. Without his anger he looked sincere and peaceful, even though he was fighting sickness.

"If I didn't, you'd be on the floor," she chuckled and used her free hand to put the weather channel on. She continued to stroke his hair.

"As you can see this large cell," the lady indicated a red cell surrounded by yellow and green on the map, "Is pushing through and should be in our area in the next half hour.

A red bar flashed across the bottom of the screen and the statement indicated a severe thunderstorm warning for the local area.

"Just let it pass by," she mummbled to herself and changed the channel to find something more suitable to watch on the television. Anything was better than watching the weather channel all day. The weather was going to be the same. And with him sleeping on top of her there was nothing else she could do.

Why did she put him back in the place where he freely decided to lay before? She could have left him at the other side of the couch where he was perfectly able to sleep. He could have stayed there and slept and it would've been fine for the both of them. But she didn't. It was like instinct and with him just lying there sleeping it felt peaceful. The "bi-polar" of their relationship, the peace was not as much as the war. For now it was like a time to relax, to help him. He helped her even though it was his fault. She had to help him.

Channel surfing was nothing fun at the moment. There was nothing on, and every local channel flashed the weather report which also now indicated a flash flood warning.

The weat- a long, low rumble of thunder grumbled across the sky for a few seconds. _There is was. _It was about time anyways. The half hour somehow stretched into more. Rain started afterward.

"About time," she mumbled turning off the television and setting back as comfortable as she could get. She closed her eyes and sighed.

A small beeping noise emitted very clsoe by. Her first initial reaction was to grab her phone, but her phone was on the coffee table and the beeping was near.

Eric reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He flipped up the lid. The number showed, and before he could close it she saw the name "Wes." His partner was calling, so why wasn't he picking it up?

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" she nudged his head and he looked up at her.

"He's probably just checking up," he said and put the cell phone on the floor, "Hes the one wh-" he didn't finish the statement, but got up and left the room. The bathroom door was closed and the next thing she knew he was vomiting and cursing things that would make Princess Shayla blush. The anger was back again, and if she tried to help he would blow up on her again. She heard her name in his phrases now and again; that only made her chuckle.

Getting off the couch she made to go after him, but stopped when his phone started ringing again. Checking it herself she saw that it was Wes again. Should she answer it? It would be very akward on Eric's case. Something was wrong with this picture because he had a girl in the house. He is a big boy, but not being married it would cause major embarassment. She let it go and went through the house to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Another loud rumble of thunder went on with lightning. The storm was above them, for it rattled the windows.

The shower turned on. Was it wise for him to be taking a shower during this storm?

She knocked again.

He didn't answer, but he was still alive. He was moving around and his nasal breathing was visable. It was best to give him some privacy, but be near if he needs any help.

Taylor went into the kitchen and looked out the small window above the sink. Heavy rain poured down and the winds were very gusty. Things blew around like newspapers, lawn care products and a small tin dog dish. The dish blew right on by. The clothes line hung from one end to the ground.

The dark clouds were relentless.

Not even twenty feet away a flash of lightning went from the clouds and hit close to the ground, a loud rumble of thunder and the house suddenly became quiet. The only sound was coming from his room.

_I spaced out longer than I thought_ she thought from the window. But she kept there a few more minutes incase he was getting dressed. She went over to the room and saw him lying on the bed face down.

"Powers out," she lamenated dully.

"I expected that," the muffle of his voice was difficult to understand. He layed there not moving. He was very quiet for being sick that you would not even know he was there. Unfortunently when he was fine his presense was very well known and he was quiet then, but about he could read situations with his eyes.

"Do you want anything," she questioned only standing in the doorway.

His phone rang in the other room again only this time there was a different ring tone.

He ignored it.

She cracked her mouth to the side and looked around. He was just going to lay there. There was no use watching him so she went back into the kitchen and went back to the window where the storm seemed to quiet down outside. All that there was now was the rain falling, and even it was lightening up.

The quiet was soon broken when her phone was the one to go off this time. Her ringtone was so distinguished she'd recognize it anywhere so she quickly rushed into the livingroom and looked to the small screen and was surprised to see that it was Alyssa. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she questioned. She sat on the floor and threw the pillow he was laying on onto the couch.

"Taylor," she exclaimed happily, "Hey, how are you?" her bubbily personality filtered in. Taylor was pleased that her friend was still the same happy girl.

"I'm good," she answered, although that was not the truth. This would be the time now, then later that she would have to tell the truth of why she wasn't in the Air Force at the moment, and not with the excuse that she was on leave. She was on leave, right, but not for the pleasant reason like a vacation.

"How have you been?" she quickly added in before her friend could realize that she had actually spaced out. It was the second time today.

"I've been very busy actually. Since it's the end of the year for the children, and they only have three days I have to make sure every child has the right paper work to go onto the next grade. Everything in the classroom has to come down and be washed as well."

"But whats really making it difficult is the time limit on everything," Alyssa went on and Taylor was glad for her friend. She really loved her job and the children as well. Unlike her, Taylor had no patients with kids what-so-ever, and anything that was childish.

"You know if I was in your situation I would handle things differently," she clicked her tongue and both girls laughed.

"Oh yeah, by the way," Alyssa said on the other end seriously, "Cole said he saw you earl-" she cut herself off. In the background Taylor could hear, speak of the devil, Cole. Alyssa yelled at him. It was cute and funny at the same time because, from she could understand she was saying that he and the dog, being soaked and wet, were getting everything wet.

"COLE," she heard Alyssa yell.

"Do you want me to call you back?" she offered and reluctently Alyssa agreed.

After hanging up with her she pulled up all the blinds in the livingroom and opened one of the two small windows.

From the wind a nice breeze blew in, refreshing and cool. This was so much better than before.

Soon enough she had practically every window in the house open. She went into his room where he was still laying in the same spot except he was over heating again.

Just to make sure he was still alive she knelt down and put her ear close to him and listened for his breathing. She heard it, but no longer was he breathing loud and nasaly, but soft; a little too soft.

"Eric, Eric," she nudged him, and from his position he used his hand and shooed her away.

"Just making sure you still alive," she snided and opened his window. The nice breeze filtered in which felt nice.

Looking out the window she could see the backyard, and the trailer that was still parked outside. Who owned the trailer? Did somebody actually live in there? This was something she had to ask him when he was well.

Absentmindedly she started humming, and not just any song, but the hymn Princess Shaylar and Merrick used to collaberate on every single morning which secretly drove her insane. On many occasion she actually caught herself singing it when she was doing something.

_Might as well call Alyssa back._ She went back into the livingroom and picked up her phone off the floor, and his as well which was halfway under the couch. She put his on the coffee table.

She dialed Alyssa's number and sat in the same spot as before and waited.

"Hey Taylor," Alyssa greeted from the other end. The background was quiet so they must've been relaxed.

Hey Alyssa, is everything settled," she chuckled looking around. The relaxing sound of the pouring rain and the cool breeze felt so relaxing that it made her totally comfortable. She layed on the ground as they continued to talk.

The dog barked in the background.

"I see you're having fun over there," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, if the dog would get off the couch," she emphasized. Taylor could tell her friend was motioning for him to get the dog off the couch. That would be a sight to see.

A door closed on the other end.

"Okay, he is going to make me go mad," she talked in a lowered voice, "So tell me what you have been doing? I thought you were in the Air Force when I came to find out you have not been. What happened?"

Wait… Who told her? How did news spread when only a few know? She was supposed to be the one who told her, but she knew. How?

"Who told you?" Taylor demanded sitting up. Her voice was raised a bit. She was placing all her anger on Alyssa when she should be playing her anger on the person who told her.

"Its not important, "Alyssa side stepped, "So something did happen. It must've been something wrong"

"So everybody is talking behind my back?" she demanded, voice rising again. She grabbed his phone off the table and cletched it in her hand wishing she could shatter it.

"We're just concerned," Alyssa tried to soothe, but it was not working.

"Just concerned! That's all they said. They watched me go down, and only then, only then when I hit rock bottom did they try and help." She let the information slide out like water. The phone slipped out of her hand and landed on the ground. She got up and layed on the couch feeling suddenly drained.

"Why did you hit rock bottom? What happened? Why didn't you contact us for help?" Alyssa gussed concernedly, "You know we would've helped you."

"I was in the ADAPT program," she clentched her teeth with spite in every word. The calm she felt from speaking before; getting it off her chest was gone, and replaced with anger from past memories.

"What is the ADAPT program?"

"Alchohal and Drug Ab-"she stopped as the corner of her eye caught sight to who now knew her business, and did not too happy about it.


	7. Sick and Tired

Taylor hung up on Alyssa without word or say and stared into the eyes of someone who was not too happy. Though he was pale with watery eyes and flushed red he was righted enough to know what he heard. She'd be wrong to say the neighbors didn't hear, but they were gone for a few days.

She had nothing to say to right or wrong what came out of her mouth. She was so wrapped up in her inner battle, releasing some of it's strength on Alyssa that she didn't realize he was asleep not too far away. She had no consideration when she tried to desperately defend herself.

He looked at her still as if he was waiting for more, or was reading into her soul. He'd probably make up something since he, "knew her so well."

He didn't say anything and left the room. He was mad, but for what reason? Was he mad because she kept it from him? Or, that she allowed the situation to conquer her at all. But it was her business, if anything he was violating her privacy.

He always stayed silent, not voicing his opinion, so she couldn't tell for sure what he felt. It was still very difficult to read him, and he surprisied her quite a lot. She'd of thought that she'd catch on by now, but that wasn't working out so well. The only things she could were wrapped around a sarcastic remark he wrapped around something she said.

He shook his head and walked away. She heard him enter his room and lay down on the bed.

It would be left unsaid, what had happened. She couldn't tell him; at least not now anyways. He was such a strong person, and the way he looked down on her, the knowledge of her past situation would just complicate matters even worse. But she had to say something, or not even that. If she 

even just sitting there she would feel better. He may feel worse, but she had to worry about herself. She had to find some way to make herself feel like she was not the wrong one. She wasn't, so why did it feel that way?

She stood up and took light steps toward the room where he was laying flat on his stomach. He was on top of the heap of blankets. She didn't know whether he was asleep or not, but she went into the room and sat on the bed bringing herself against the headboard. She looked down at him.

"What?" he questioned.

So he wasn't asleep. He was giving her a snappy attitude that made her want to just get up and leave, but she wasn't going to. She wanted to be near him. She wanted to..to check and see if he was alright. His ills! She wanted to check if he still had a fever. That was her excuse and she was sticking to it. There shouldn't be any other reason to do so?

"How is your fever?" she questioned. She reached down to try and feel for his forehead, but he took the same moment to move, and face her and she wound up covering his eyes.

She fixed that and moved her hand to his forehead. He layed now on his back looking up at the ceiling. He didn't look at her. When she entered the room he didn't have to see, but now that she want on his bed he could have at least aknowledged with his eyes that she was there. Was he ashamed? She wondered these questions in her mind, but wouldn't speak them aloud. It wasn't good to voice concerns and feelings.

He didn't answer her question. She removed her hand from his forehead and moved it to his cheek. He closed his eyes, and rolled to his stomach again. Her hand still held to his cheek.



His face was very warm still. He should be feeling better. She felt crappy, but not like him. It wasn't a day, which could be the twenty-four hour bug, but this was ridiculous for him to still feel like this. He was very warm with fever.

"Let me get you some medicane," she offered starting to get off the bed when he reached out from under himself and grabbed her hand.

"Yes?" she questioned. She sat down on the ledge and looked down on him.

He pulled her hand to come closer. She did and he put the pillow in her lap and layed there again like it was a common thing to do.

Was he still mad?

Of course, she answered her own question. Maybe his sickness was getting the worse of him that he couldn't function correctly. His thoughts must be scrambled. He had to have some medicane in his cabinet.

She'd have to get him some, and before that she had move him.

"Let me get you some medicane," she tried to move him, but he shook his head.

"I just need sleep," he said and rolled till he was facing the wall. He blind spottly reached on his bed and pulled the blanket on himself haphazardly.

"You feel so warm, you need something to bring down the temperature," she said rubbing his head, and moving his hair off his forehead which was sweating profoundly.

"Just stay there, and I will be fine," he said and curled himself up.



He shivered. He was cold, but he was sweating. The fever was taking effects on him, and it looked horrible to just sit there and watch him like that. Hers was not that bad, and he looked out for her. He cleaned her up when she was sleeping on his bathroom floor. As long as he didn't need her help to clean up puke she was going to help him in any way she could. Puke wasn't her thing, and even when she puked she didn't want anything to do with it. It made her strongly quesy.

"I can't help you if I'm just sitting here," she said looking at a faded scar on the side of his head by his ear. It must've been something from the misadventures of when he was a ranger; still is.

"You are helping," he said.

Did he mean her rubbing his head? It was relaxing, but doing nothing for him. She could get him a wet cloth or ice. There had to be medicane in his medicane cabinet, she really wanted to dose him up.

"I'm sitting here doing nothing," she said twisting his hair. For the man who never had a hair out of place it was awfully soft and silky.

"Just stay here, that's doing enough," he said. His eyes were closed and his breath was soft. He must be off to sleep, which would be the only possible thing he could do with being sick and not wanting her to do a thing. Crankness was brought on with ills and he was fairly calm.

He must be talking in his sleep, or half sleep. Either way he was okay. She looked at the small alarm clock on his night dresser and saw the time to be after six. There was not much too do now, so she got as comfortable as she could and leaned her head back against the head board and closed her eyes. She continued to rub his head and try to sleep herself.



Drifting off she heard the doorbell ring, which made her jump up. She bopped him in the head by accident, but moved out of the way and stood looking down at him.

He looked at her as if she should know what to do.

But she was reluctant. She looked at him questionably. Who it could be drew a blank in her mind. What would they say if they saw her living in his home, and they were not married? Most likely they wouldn't know, but still, modesty was the issue.

"It's fine," he said as if reading her mind. He tightened the blanket around himself and grabbed the cellular phone off his dresser.

She left the room and walked through the room leading to the livingroom, over to the door and looked through the window on the door and saw a older man and woman standing there holding magazines. It was probably people who were selling imformation for causes. Should she open the door, or let them think nobody was home? There were no lights on, and nature was still bright, so they may get the hint.

But if she opened the door, then they would come back, and since she didn't know Eric's true colors she didn't know how their constant nagging would make him feel. So to make the matter simple she simply let it go and went back over to his room and stood in the doorway.

On the bed he was lying on his back text messaging somebody with his cellphone. When he finished he put the phone on the night table and sat up. He looked over in her direction, with a blank look crossing his features.

"You finally going to take some medicane," she crossed her arms, strong exterior returning like nothing was wrong. Of course she was 

concerned, but she couldn't let that show. Though she really wanted for him to take care of himself. She couldn't press him because he is a grown man.

But it felt like he didn't care; that he didn 'know he was hurting her, for not caring for himself. She wanted him to take action, all he wanted was for her to sit with him. How did that help? She wasn't contributing to him getting better.

"Are you crying?" he questioned.

"What a stupid thing for me to do, cry," she responded harshly and dijectedly. What a foolish thing for her to do. She felt a small tear in her eye, and walked away. In the kitchen she turned on the stove to heat up water. He had to have tea in one of the cabinets above the stove. But as she looked she came up empty. There wasn't even any coffee.

Hearing his footsteps step into the kitchen she looked in that cabinet to avoid his face. She felt stupid, and it was stupid to get upset over this. She wasn't his keeper or wife. If he wanted to be like that, than so be it.

"I don't have tea," he said dully, phleam clearly in his throat.

"I'm just going to drink hot water," she bit back her spite, but turned off the stove and turned to him no longer having a tear in her eye, but now being replaced with disinterest.

He stood there and watched her again not saying a word.

She waited as well, waiting for him to say something, anything. She was tired of always having to say something and having him reply with something useless or insulting. If she had to push for any reaction than it was useless. Her chin was jutted out as if she was going to say something mere with angst, but didn't.



"Who was at the door?" he questioned as he sat down at the kitchen table. He looked really tired, and sat sluggishly.

"Somebody selling magazines, or trying to get you to join some organization," she said still standing on spot.

He nodded.

It became akward after that. She looked around while he just sat there.

"Who were you texting?" she questioned as a matter-of-fact. It wasn't her business, but she had to say something that was to be responded back in his manner. He could respond back and the atmosphere will still be the same; nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"Wes," he responded, "Guy was worried because I wasn't responding," he said like it was no big deal. It was a big deal. He just wasn't seeing through the eyes of the people that cared for him. He acted like nothing bothered him. Nothing broke through his shield. A strong past he knew he needed for the future to protect himself, but he should know that there were people, even if it was one person who could work past it for all the right reasons. That was the person who saw through to the true colors and understood exactly what you were avoiding, even if you were avoiding yourself.

"You and I are in the same boat," she said for reason, even if it had nothing to do with his previous spoken words. Taylor took a seat at the kitchen table again. Even across the table she could feel the radiance of his fever flickering in the air. But she couldn't say a word.

"Same boat?" He questioned as he wiped his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. He got up from the table pushing the chair in and headed to the 

junction. "One of us is in denial, and the other just takes the truth of reality and feeds off it." He went into the bathroom and closed the bathroom door. A few minutes later the shower turned on and she heard him sit down.

Was he going to drown himself or something? Unfortunantly no, she shook her head. He was trying to bring his fever down, by himself of course. Admit you need help, she wanted to scream to him, I will be more than happy to help you.

His cellphone went off in the bedroom, and since he was in the bathroom she could check out what was actually going on. It was the familiar one of a text message, so she took light steps and went into the bedroom where she saw his phone lying right on top of the covers. The small screen was lit up from the sent message of stimulation.

Sitting lightly to ease the scrunch the bed made while weigh was aplied she held the phone and lifted the lid to see the '1 New Message,' and below that said, 'Wes 7:12 p.m.' She'd have to hit the middle button, to the icon button 'view' on the screen to read it, but he would know she was invading his privacy. Even to view old messages the new message screen will disapear completely.

That plan was over before it would even start. She left his room and went into the living room and checked her own phone. Two missed calls from Alyssa she really needed to talk to Alyssa, but just not yet. She'd figure herself out first before she met up with Alyssa somewhere.

And what was up with what Eric said, 'One of us is in denial, and the other just takes the truth of reality and feeds off it.' She knew her reality and what she did. She broke through that force and was free of it, in the physical 

sense. The mental sense of her past situation haunted her like a plaque that would not go away until something was settled. Maybe she needed to tell somebody, talk to them, fight the feelings she felt, and find happiness for herself. It shouldn't be that hard, she told herself over and over, but the life she wanted, no the life she had was passed by, and if she ever wanted it back she had to come clean. The truth sets you free right?

If only thoughts were easy to put into words than she'd have the 'winning speech' to face down her inner demons and seek the help from her friends.

"No matter what that fool thinks," she mumbled to herself, "We are in the same boat in never asking for anybodies help." Situations alone, you never should show your weaknesses and fears to the people who may use it against you. Simple learning helped build a strong mind, but sometimes so strong you forget when to use that sense and use it at the wrong time.

She flipped the blinds to let in the rays of the sun that would set to rise again in the morning. The rain finished, well she hoped so. She needed the dry to run tomorrow, and run hard. To escape the problems that just seemed to keep adding up.

But that was bad, she warned herself, but won the 'inner conflict' by answering herself, 'they were still left on the horizon. So they were only escaping for a moment.'

Wasn't it bad to talk to yourself? Wasn't there a saying about having money in the bank, or something?



The shower turned off, but she still hung back in the living room for him to dry off and go to his room to get dressed and stuff like that. Everybody needed their privacy.

Ten minutes after giving him that time she went over to his room and saw that he layed flat on his stomach again in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. The water in his hair dampened the back of the t shirt and the covers. He was laying there, but she doubted he was sleeping. He was too silent to be sleeping.

Hanging in the doorway she asked, "You alright?"

He couldn't shake his head, so instead he raised his hand in the air with a thumbs down. That was clue enough. She went over to him and knelt down. She moved his hair again, and felt the heat of his forehead.

It wasn't breaking and for the seriousness of the matter it scared her. It should have broke already, or at least cooled to some degree.

"Eric, I don't care what you have to say I am calling an ambulence and getting you to the hospital. You can murder me later," she grabbed his phone, and wanted to hear a protest but nothing came.

-

I am so sorry for the wait. I hope this can cover it for now. I won't take a million year gap to get another chapter in. A new one will be up before October. I promise. I hope you enjoyed. Take Care, and drop me a review.


	8. No use in help from you

My lovelys I am so sorry for not writing in so long. I am not going to make up excuses

Before the ambulance came she changed out of the clothes she was wearing around the house, and into street clothes.

The ambulance was quick, to her mild surprise. They jostled her away from his room, like it wasn't any of her business to be there. The patrolling officer was there, so since he knew; now everyone will know that something was wrong with the strong, stonic Eric Myers. When he was well he was not going to be happy.

They took his vital signs, and he was partially responsive. What broke her heart was when they carried him away on a stretched, totally ignoring the fact that she was standing there, demanding answers. She felt like she was transparent.

When it came to the ambulance she wanted to go along, but the driver said there was no room. It was the biggest load of crap she'd ever heard, but they refused.

Even the officer on the scene didn't say anything to her. He did not give any acknowledgement, or nothing; not even a frown. So she had to take it into her own hands. She had to get up to the hospital, and find out what was wrong with him, and these people for a matter-of-fact.

His cruiser's keys were not hard to find. They were in the top nightstand drawer. She took his phone as well. He might need it, she kept telling herself, but to put her at ease she knew she had to call Wes- wasn't he headed this way?

He would find an empty house.

She grabbed his key, and opened the door to come eye to eye with Wes, who was still dressed in his uniform from work.

"Taylor?" He wasn't sure it was her.

She nodded, suddenly embarrassed. "Hey."

He felt as awkward too. It came out in his words. "I was just coming to see how Eric is."

She looked away, then back to him. "I called the ambulance, and they took him already."

"What happened?" Concern filtered across his face.

"Look I really need to get there; I can explain it to you on the way."

"Where's your car-"she cut him off, and cut in, "I'll go with you."

He nodded.

While he went to the car she turned off the lights and locked up, all the while thinking about the mistake she was just about to make. She couldn't tell him that she was going to take his police cruiser. That would not fly over at all. She could get arrested.

Still, as she got into Wes's car she held his cellular phone and keys. But to hide them from Wes she stuffed each into the front pockets of her jeans.

They drove off.

"I knew he wasn't feeling well, but how serious was it? Why are you here?"

The questions should be answered in the order in which they were received. Though, she just couldn't come out and say, 'Yeah, I've been living with him.'

"The jerk doesn't know how to take care of him. He was burning up and all he wanted to do was lay wherever he was."

Ok, maybe that was a little bit, too much of information.

He looked at Taylor, a hard look for a moment, but then lightened up; even just a little bit.

"How long have you been here, living with Eric?" It was made to sound like an ordinary question, but she saw what he was playing at.

She looked out the window.

They took the on ramp to the highway and joined into the flowing traffic.

She looked at Wes. "It's not like that, but I have been here for a few days."

A crooked grin graced his features. He was enjoying the way she squirmed. He was enjoying every second. What did he know that she didn't?

"I knew there was something there." Then he laughed at that inside joke he was playing inside his head. It must've been something between the two; otherwise he wouldn't've been laughing the way he was.

Besides, if she wanted to know, he would probably just shake his head and say it was nothing.

"We're nothing like that, seriously." Even she could not believe her lie. Luckily the car is dark and he couldn't see the color that was adding to her cheeks.

"I always tell him you are just his type," he tsked, a shake of his head and he pulled to the right getting off the highway.

She sat back in her seat, folded her arms. She mumbled, "You kidding?"

"He said the same thing."

That ended the conversation.

His phone vibrated in her pocket, but she wasn't going to pull it out, or answer it.

-

-

At the hospital they went to the desk and all the reception said was that they were running tests. But, oh, Wes was allowed to take some way when other Silver Guardians were there.

With all that she was still ignored upon, and had to sit in the waiting area; very packed waiting area and wait; impatiently wait.

She wasn't the patient type when it came to things like this. She jiggled her leg, and raked her fingers through her hair fifty times already. The little girl next to her stared, and she held everything in herself to not snap at her.

What could be wrong? It was bothering her because she didn't know if it was serious or not. It was serious of course, the only reason she would call the ambulance. But if it wasn't, and his body could handle it and this was for nothing he was going to be beyond mad.

That was the way it had to be.

She took out his phone and saw that there were three missed calls, and all were from names she did not recognize.

It was an agonizing with all the people around her, in which most did not look hurt or sick at all. Those were the people that aggravated her the most.

-

She was startled awake by Wes. Jumping up suddenly, she was on her feet ready to take care of the situation, if one was on the rise.

"Easy, girl," Wes caught her by the elbow and eased her back into the chair.

It was stupid of her to jump to conclusions, but then she remembered that she was in the waiting room. She looked around to find that the room was completely empty except for the two of them.

How long was she out for, and why hadn't she noticed the movement around her?

"How is he?"

Wes sat down next to her and nodded his head. "He'll be fine in a couple of days."

She felt relieved that he was find, but now she wanted to ring his neck for making her worry for him like she did.

"What's wrong with him?" she questioned.

He pursed out his lips, and then bit the inside of his mouth as if he had to think about it.

"Weren't you just-"she started, but he cut her off, "I guess he's just sick. The doctor said there was nothing seriously wrong. They couldn't find anything."

"But he was unresponsive," Taylor exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Why don't you go check him out for yourself? Everyone else has left already."

"Fine," she stood up, "Where is his room?"

"Down the hall and three doors in, just walk in."

She nodded. On the small walk painful memories tried to surface, but she forced them back down. It wasn't worth it to upset herself here. It was the last place she wanted to be.

In the doorway she saw him sitting sideways on the bed, putting his shirt on.

She hesitated to knock, but let two settle on the wall, in a light pitch.

He looked her way.

"Hi?"

"Why did you call the ambulance, I told you I was fine," he said so only she could hear, though no one was around. He sounded mad; then again when wasn't he? He turned back around, not bothering to keep anymore than he had to, attention on her.

No cue from him, she entered his room anyways and took a seat on the bed opposite of him, her back mere inches from his.

The room smelled of disinfects, and other nasty smells you would only find in a hospital.

He stomach did flips, and her memory was trying to bring pain from her subconscious.

She shook her head trying to rid of them.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing, I guess," she replied the same way she replied when he was being a jerk. She had to match his attitude, right?

As much as her troubles bothered her, she felt upset about him. Even if whatever was wrong with him wasn't serious, she still wanted him to appreciate that she helped him.

"You weren't responsive," she spoke after a small silence.

"My body was handling itself. You just interfered," he finished, with an air of 'you should've known better,' put his shoes on, and stood.

"You just made matters worse." He walked to the door.

"Wait," she called out.

He looked back at her.

She pulled out his keys and phone and stomped her way to him. She grabbed his arm and slammed them down right into his hand.

"I guess I should've left this home." And she stomped out ahead of him to the nurses' station where Wes was laminating a story to a few nurses. They all looked to have a wild crush on him. All of them had smiles on their faces, and were laughing about whatever he had finished saying before she got so close.

Wes saw the look on her face. When Eric came, he gave an acknowledgeable nod to the nurses and they all left.

-

In the car Taylor sat in the front whether Eric wanted to sit there or not. She was the one to mess with the radio, and had her favorite station on. A soft song was on that she knew by heart greatly, and would have sung along if she was driving the car, in the car alone.

Wes and Eric talked about work; funny things that happened to Wes today, and some inside jokes the two of them shared. She couldn't hear half the words they were saying anyways because she was mad. She was mad at him. He was a jerk, and she helped him, but all he could say was she made a mistake, and was wrong. Everything out of his mouth had to do with something that was wrong, or a mistake she caused. All he thought of her was that she only caused mistakes. It was time to leave, before she caused anymore mistakes for him and his happy little life.

To her though, they sounded very close, when she had heard in the past that Eric hated Wes's guts. But by gons be by gons, she guessed. You had to forgive someone at your own rate.

-

When they arrived to the ranch house they all got out. Eric went over to Taylor and handed her the house key. She took it, without much of a look at him, but more of, she focused her attention on Wes.

"Thank you Wes, I really appreciate it."

He nodded. "You're welcome. Anytime you need something, call me, I'll help."

Yeah, to kill Eric.

She nodded, not sure what he was getting at, and went into the house. Whatever they wanted to talk about wasn't any of her business.

Leaving the lights off, she only flipped the switch to the kitchen and grabbed some crackers out of the cabinet above the stove, and took a seat on the counter next to the sink. There was no food on the counter, so she didn't feel bad to park her butt there.

He came in a while later locking the door. She heard him take off his shoes, and toss them to the small alcove before he came into the kitchen. He locked eyes on her as she bit into a cracker.

Tough crumbs on your floor buddy.

You better not say anything, she thought hoping her face said it all.

He didn't say anything, and took a seat at the kitchen table setting his phone and keys on it. A green light blinked from his phone.

He eased back in the seat, and looked in place. His eyes were on her.

She bit into another cracker.

He didn't blink. He had a far away look on his face, like his ills were catching up with him again.

"What?" she questioned. She just hated him. She wasn't going to stand down and leave. She had to stay just there.

Plus, she was there first.

She looked out the window, and saw that the wind was picking up outside. There was no use for the air system, but to instead open the windows.

Listening, she heard him fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist. He wasn't doing well to get it off, so he gave up.

There was an easy trick to it.

"Here," she hopped off the counter and put the crackers on the table, and grabbed his arm, and unsnapped it as easy as that.

"Easy," she shrugged.

Eric grabbed her wrist and examined the scar on the top of her hand.

She jerked away.

"Don't even talk to me," she said. There was no use. She'd get in, and then it would be gone. She couldn't win. She just couldn't. He was such a jerk.

"I didn't say anything, I was looking."

"Don't even do that," she injected.

She hated being the 'bad guy,' but he made it to be so easy. Even now, as he was so warm, and his cheeks red and tired rimmed his eyes, he still carried his air.

She moved the crackers to him. Even though she hated him right now, and everything, she still had instinct. Putting a hand to his forehead, she could feel the grease and sweat of his forehead, and it felt warm. She may not have been a doctor, but she knew when someone was just not themselves.

He still smelled like the hospital.

Looking off toward the cabinets, she huffed, "Will you do something now?"

"I want to lay with you again," he spoke.

She boped him in the head. Exhaled, she said, "Why? It d-"

"It does," he said.

She shook her head and turned a step, but he grabbed her hand and brought her to a halt.

All she wanted was to walk away, but he wasn't letting her. Why?

"What? I want to go into the living room."

"You were going to take my cruiser?"

"Yeah," she huffed with an air of authority, "So?" Across the way and through the blinds of the window she saw the car pull up next door. Weren't they supposed to be gone longer than that?

He smirked, shaking his head. At least his face held some color to it.

It was not something to laugh inside about. He was probably thinking about her 'need for speed.'

"I wasn't going to walk." She liked the grip of his hand, even though she hated him. It was easy, but still held firm.

She wanted to walk away and let go. He did let go. He stood up and went into his room. Everything was quiet. Peaceful even.

Puffing a puff of air she put the package of crackers away, and went to his room and didn't even wait this time, but went right in and stood at the end of his bed.

He laid flat on his stomach, arms the same way as before, ahead of him.

There were too many déjà vu's she found herself to be having in this house, the past few days. He needed to get better, so the pattern could shift. But how could there be a pattern if she wasn't staying that long?

-

-

(Trys to run before pelted with rotten tomatoes) I'm sorry I'm sorry it's late; too many months. I'm sorry.


End file.
